Pokémon: A New Beginning
by NaturalGieling
Summary: An 18-year-old makes a wish upon a shooting star that Pokémon were real. When he wakes up the next morning he finds himself in the Lab of Professor Rowan and that he's turned back into a 10-year-old again.
1. Chapter 1 - An Adventure Begins

"Frank, you need to go to bed because…" A beautiful older woman says as she walks into see a boy playing his DSi. "Frank hand over the game and go to bed. I need you to wake up early to help me get ready for the movers.

Frank hands over the DS and goes into his closet. "I don't understand your problem, Mom. All I've done is helped you pack up boxes and the movers aren't showing up till 3:30."

Frank's mom walks over at her son and hugs him. "I know you're tired of moving boxes, but I promise that it will all be over soon." See kisses him on the cheek and walks out of the room.

Frank finishes getting ready and climbs out the window. He climbs up the gutter up to the roof, when he reaches the roof he lays down and just stares at the sky. A shooting star passes over and at the moment, Frank closes his eyes and makes a wish. _I wish that I was part of the Pokémon world or that it was real. _With his eyes closed, Frank slowly drifts into a deep sleep.

As Frank is sleeping with comfort he feels a hand on his shoulder. "Frank, wake up… Frank, please wake up. We have the Pokémon ready for you to pick." Frank suddenly opens his eyes to see a scientist.

Frank sits up to notice that he's in a lab, wearing a black vest over a red t-shirt & jeans and a backpack is near his legs. Frank then stands up and looks at the scientist, "Did you just say Pokémon? Plus, where am I?"

The scientists looks at Frank with confusion when Professor Rowan comes walking up holding three pokѐball. "Frank, we're in Sandgem Town, don't you remember showing up 30 minutes ago. We told you that it was going to be awhile till we are ready. So you went to lie down till we were ready and you fell asleep."

Frank shaking his head in denial till he remembers the wish he made on the shooting star. _My wish came true. I'm in the Pokémon world. _"I see… Well I'm ready if you are?"

Professor Rowan places two of the pokѐballs on a desk. The Pokéball opens and releases a green turtle with two leaves on its head. "This is Turtwig. It's a grass type." He grabs another Pokéball and releases a blue penguin. "This is Piplup and it's a water Pokémon." Frank stares at Piplup and is pecked. Professor Rowan chuckles and grabs the final Pokéball. "This here is the final Pokémon." The ball opens and releases a Reddish-brown chimp. "This is Chimchar and it's a fire type Pokémon."

Chimchar walks over to Frank then begins to climb up onto his shoulder. Frank grabs Chimchar and then gets an breath of fire to the face. Frank then laughs and says, "I think I'll name you Blitz." Frank looks over to Professor Rowan who has a confused look on his face.

The assistant comes walking up with a tray. On the tray were 5 pokѐballs, a ticket, and a little red device. Professor Rowan walks over to the scientist and grabs the device and holds it up. "This is a Pokédex. This device keeps all the Pokémon's information, as you adventure. When you encounter a Pokémon, it will be added to the Pokédex. Pokédex saves all the Pokémon that you've fighted with or seen or captured, it has information such as: the type, paw print, abilities, attacks and more." Frank grabs the Pokédex and places in in his back pocket. Professor Rowan points at the five Pokéballs. "These are going to be your first 5 pokѐball I can give you, and the ticket is to get you on the boat to Kanto. I've already told my good friend Professor Oak that you will be arriving at the Pallet Port in Kanto by noon, tomorrow. But you need to make it to Jubilife City before nightfall or you'll miss your boat. So better get going!"

The assistant runs over and places Frank's bag on his shoulder. "We'll take my Jeep and I'll place your bike in the backseat." The assistant and Frank then ran out of the lab and out to a white Jeep. The assistant places a blue bike, with flames on the frame, in the backseat of the jeep and the two drive off.

As the two men are driving the jeep, when it suddenly stops because a hoard of Shinx are huddled together. Frank gets out of the jeep, and walks over to the Shinx. The assistant just looks as Frank goes over and pets a Shinx. "Shinx, do you mind coming with me?" Frank places a Pokéball on the ground. Shinx gets Frank a smile then pushes its nose on the Pokéball's button. The ball shakes three time then stops. "Welcome to the team, Rayne." Frank lets Shinx out of the ball. Shinx shakes and looks up at Frank. Frank then bends down to one knee. "Rayne. Can you ask the others to move out of the way so we can catch our boat?"

Rayna walks other to the group of Shinx and no sooner than walking up to them. All but Rayne moved to one side of the path. Frank walked up to Rayne and picked her up, then the assistant walked over to the jeep and drove past the Shinx. Once the jeep pasted by Frank carried Rayne into the jeep and the group drove off. As the two drove the assistant turned his head and sees Rayne asleep in Frank's arms. "Frank I'm surprised that Shinx would willingly go with you, what's your secret?"

Frank gently placed Rayne on the seat so not to wake it. "When you treat people and Pokémon with a calm, kind and friendly nature, they will understand you better." Frank looks up and realizes that they just arrived Jubilife city.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Legendary Save

As Frank climbs out the jeep, Rayne walks up and hops into Frank's arms. "Rayne I need you to back into your Pokéball till we get out to sea, ok?" Rayne with nothing but a smile jumps down from Frank's arms and sits on the ground. Frank pulls out a Pokéball and holds it down towards Rayne "Rayne! Return!" Then a sudden red beam hits Rayne, turning Shinx into a red light and being transported it into the Pokéball. "Tell Professor Rowan I'll contact him when I get settled in Pallet town." As Frank waves goodbye, he realizes that he has three hours before the ship to Pallet Town. As he walks through the town, he realized that he should get some Pokémon food for Blitz (Chimchar) and Rayne (Shinx).

As he walks into a market, he is stopped by a businessman. This business man is holding a suitcase. "Excuse me sir. I work for the Pokétech Company as the Business Management sector. I'm giving away are latest invention, Pokégear. I would like to offer you one for a small price of $15.99." Frank looks into his pocket and pulls out a wallet, when he opens his wallet he find $1000 in hundred dollar bills. "Sir… If I can suggest something, I can give you one of the best Pokégears will every app and have it custom made in the matter of 20 minutes for $100."

Frank looks up with a surprised look at the business man. "If you let me get some things in the store, I'll come with you to the Pokétech Company Headquarters. Ok?" The business man shake his head in approve. After about twenty minutes, Frank comes walking out with berries and Pokémon food. The businessman seeing Frank offers to carry the bags, but Frank denies help. As they get to building, Frank places the bag on the ground and grabs two Pokéballs off his belt. "Come on out! Rayne! Blitz!" When the two Pokémon came out of their ball, they notice each other and instantly start barking at each other. "Whoa! Calm down you two. Blitz meet the new member of our family, Rayne! Now, be nice and say hello." Blitz walked over to Rayne and offered to shake hands, but Rayne leans in and kisses Blitz on the check. "Well it looks like Rayne like you, huh?" Blitz blushes and hopes on Frank's shoulder, as Frank picked up and held Rayne in his arms.

After the Pokégear deal was complete, Frank walks out of the building wearing his new watch and decided to go have lunch. As Frank and his Pokémon ate their food, they noticed a group of bully trainers picking on a young trainer. As the young trainer his getting pushed around, his Pokéball falls out of his hands. When the bullies see the Pokéball, one of them holds the young trainer down. "Please give that back, that's my only friends. Just give it back and I'll give you _whatever_ you want." The young trainer pleased for the return of his enclosed friend, the bullies then pick the trainer off the ground and drag him down the street.

As the two large bullies drag the trainer, the group reaches the port. As the bully is about to throw the ball into the water, an electrical shock hits the bully causing him to drop the ball. When the bully looks over to where the shock came from, he finds Frank holding the young trainer's Pokéball."Who do you think you are? You have no right to try and break apart a friendship. But I have a solution, a Pokémon battle. If I win, you leave town and never come back.

The leader of the group looks at his group. "And when we win, you become two become our personal slaves. Let's make this a Triple Battle." The group then throws the trainer towards Frank. Then released a Beedrill, Fearow and Bisharp.

"Blitz, Rayne. I need you to focus, because this is both your first battle. I have complete fate in the both of you." Frank turns the young trainer. "My name is Frank, by the way."

The young trainer looks at Frank with a smile. "My name is Henry. I think you should meet my friend." Henry then throws the Pokéball to reveal a Pokémon that makes Frank's jaw drop. "This is my friend, Latios."

"OH MY ARCEUS! This is going to be fun." Frank then looks intensly at the group who suddenly look like they shit their pants. "Blitz use Flame Wheel on Beedrill! Rayne use Shock Wave on Fearow!" When the two attacks hit their target, Beedrill and Fearow faint. When Frank hears the sound of the ship horn, he looks at his Pokégear and see that he has 30 minutes till his boat leaves. "Henry, you can take care of this right?" Henry shakes his head in approval and Frank runs to his ship. When Frank gets on the boat, he sees the group and their Pokémon get knocked in the water. "One day, you and I are going to battle, Henry, and hopefully that it will be the greatest battle in history." As the final horn sounds, Frank walks towards his cabin room. "Here I come Kanto, and I hope you have a story for me to tell."


	3. Chapter 3 - A Shocking Meeting

** (I skipped the boat ride from Sinnoh to Kanto because the only thing interesting that happened was Frank got hit in the face by a Wingull when it was flying by. Frank didn't catch it or any other Pokémon but Rayne (Shinx) and Blitz (Chimchar) did get some training in.)**

As the ship arrives to Pallet Port, Frank tempted to jump is held back by a crew member. "Sir, you need to say on the ship till the ship is fully docked at Pallet Port. Which will be in two minutes, can you wait that long?" Frank shook his head in agreement.

When the ship was finally docked; Frank, Rayne and Blitz were the first ones to leave the ship. When the group finally stopped running, Frank turned to Rayne and Blitz. "I need you guys to return back into your Pokéballs till I can get settled at Professor Oak's lab, ok?" They both agreed and returned to their Pokéballs. As Frank searched the area, he notices two people in particular that stand out from the crowd. Frank nervously walks up to the two people. One was an older gentleman with grey hair and wearing a lab coat. The other person was a young man about fourteen years old. Frank talking a big gulp then looks over to the older gentleman. "Excuse me, are you Professor Oak?"

The gentleman with a big grin on his face turns to Frank "Why, yes I am. And you must be Frank? Professor Rowan says that you wanted to start your Pokémon Journey in Kanto. Is that true?" Frank nodding his head in approve, then turns to the young man. "This young man is my assistant, Tracy. He helps me take care of the Pokémon with research and keeping them healthy from all the trainers."

Tracy looking at his watch, then quickly looks up and turns towards Professor Oak. "Professor, we need to get back to the lab and finish preparing the Pokémon for the two trainer that are coming in 30 minutes." Professor Oak, Frank and Tracy walk over to a grey jeep, and hop in.

When the group arrives at the lab, Frank is surprised on how organized the paperwork is. Frank continues to walk through the lab when he runs into the back of a young man, the same age as Tracy but with Raven like head and a Pikachu on his shoulder. "Sorry about that I didn't see you. My name's Frank. I'm from Sandgem Town in the Sinnoh region."

The raven haired boy turns around and at that moment Frank's eyes lit up like the sun. "I'm A-"

"You're Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town. You came in the Top 4 in the Sinnoh League." Frank said cutting Ash off. Ash greed with a surprised but embarrassed look on his face "Ash do you mind if I see play with Pikachu for a bit."

"What do you think buddy, can Frank play with you while I talk to Professor Oak on why he needed me?" Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and into Frank's arms. "Take care of Pikachu, but be sure you don't be too rough with him, or else."

The moment Ash leaves the room; Frank places Pikachu on the ground. "Pikachu hit me with a Thunderbolt." Pikachu looks at Frank with a very confused look. "Pikachu please hit me with a Thunderbolt." Pikachu not wanting to hit Frank, he finally hits Frank with a thunderbolt. After Frank is hit he stands for a matter of thirty seconds before passing out to the ground.

When Frank finally re-awakens after being electrocuted by Pikachu, he finds himself lying on a couch. When he sits up, he finds Ash and Pikachu sitting in a chair looking out a window. When Pikachu hears Frank rustling, he jumps off Ash shoulder and jumps into Frank's lap. Ash turns to see Frank petting Pikachu, then get gets out of his chair and walks over to Frank. "So can you explain to me, why I found you out cold and Pikachu was looking embarrassed?"

Frank going all red in to face with embarrassing look stares at Ash. "Well… I kind of asked Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on me, to get the feeling of what other Pokémon feel when they are hit with attacks, and I guess I did prepare for the amount of electricity to be used. So don't blame Pikachu, blame me for asking Pikachu." Ash after hearing Frank begins to start laughing uncontrollable. "You aren't mad?"

Ash tries to control his laughter, walks over to Frank. "That is the best thing I've heard in a long time. Thank you for making my day." Pikachu then jumps from Frank's chest to Ash's shoulder. Ash finally stops laughing. "So Frank…Do you want to get something to eat?" Frank's stomach then with a large growl gives Ash is answer and the two headed downstairs.

When the two boys walked through the main section of lab, Frank notices Professor Oak talking to a girl. Frank then stopped Ash, by grabbing the back of his collar. "Ash, who is that girl talking to Professor Oak? Is she a new trainer like me?" Frank continuing to stare at the girl, noticing every little detail from the distance he is standing at. The girl has pink hair underneath a black baseball cap. She was wearing a red skirt, white shirt and black vest.

Ash stared Frank with a confused look, then realizing that Frank never met her; due to the fact that he was out cold the whole time. Ash then stares at the girl. "That girl is Taylor, she's from Pewter City. If you want you can go talk to her while I go get something eat?" But Ash looks over to get Frank's response, Frank was gone. When Ash looked back over to Taylor, Frank was standing over by Professor Oak; Ash seeing this he heads to the kitchen.

When Frank walks over to Professor Oak and Taylor, he hears Professor Oak explaining the Pokédex. When Professor Oak finishes, Taylor notices Frank walks over to him; as Professor Oak walks to his study. "Hello… I'm Taylor, from Pewter City."

Frank suddenly realizing that Taylor was standing next to him and talking to him, turned to her. "I'm Frank, from Sandgem Town in the Sinnoh region." Taylor suddenly with sparkles in her eyes, which gives Frank a warm-feeling within his gut. "So may I ask you a question, Taylor?" Taylor with a sudden change in emotion, shakes her head in approval. "Would you like to join me on my journey?"

"Well… I… um…" Taylor suddenly pauses for a second to think about her answer. "I was actually planning on becoming a Pokémon Coordinator, and being on a journey with a trainer might not help me on my goal."

"Actually… When Pokémon Trainers and Coordinators travel together, both of their skills are able to work with one another." A mysterious voice says, as Frank and Taylor look around the room to find Ash leaning against a wall. "I've traveled with two different coordinators and I can honestly say, I learned a lot about from both of them. So Taylor, you and Frank can really benefit from one another."


	4. Chapter 4 - New Family Members

Frank and Taylor walk out of Professor Oak's lab with Ash, Ash turns around and shakes Frank's hand. "Hope that one day you accomplish your dreams and that we can battle." Then let's go of Frank's hand and begins to shake Taylor's hand. "Hopefully you can become a top coordinator and the both of you can benefit each other." As Ash, Frank and Taylor walked to the entrance gates; Ash walked towards the direction of his house, as Frank and Taylor walked towards Route 1 looking back to see Ash and Pikachu waving goodbye.

As Frank and Taylor reached the outskirts of Pallet Town, Frank notices a video phone booth. The two stop and Frank turns to Taylor. "If you don't mind, I need to call Professor Rowan. I forgot to call him when we were at Professor Oak's lab."

Taylor with an understanding look on her face shakes her head in approval. "Well if you need too, then I'll just wait here till you get back." The moment Frank closed and locked the door, Taylor takes a huge sigh of relief and sits on the ground. _Why do I seem so nervous around him, I just met him today and it feels like I've known him my entire life. But why? _When she looks up after hearing the door open, she quickly gets up and brushes herself off. "So, is everything set?"

As Frank walked over to Taylor, he goes over and leans towards her. "You like me don't you?" Taylor staring in shock turns as red as a tomato then slaps Frank. "Ouch! What was that for I was only joking…" Frank holding his face, decides to walk away before messing with Taylor again. "Damn that hurt."

As Frank and Taylor made their way down Route 1, they begin the notice it getting late and they are still 2 hours away from Viridian City. "Frank it's getting late and I'm really tired from traveling by foot, can't we make camp here for the night." Frank turns around and notice he's being started at with puppy-dog eyes.

Frank trying to fight then realizes something. "I got remembered I had a bike." Taylor with a confused look on her face stares at Frank, as he removes a foldable bike from his backpack. Frank grabbed to cylinders and screws them to both sides on the back wheel of his bike. "If I drive the bike, and you hang onto me while standing on the pegs. We can make it to Viridian City in 20 minutes or less."

"You mean to tell me, that you've had this bike the whole time and you are telling me this now?"

"I forgot about considering I was a boat travelling to Kanto for almost SIXTEEN HOURS. But if you don't mind I'd like to sleep in nice bed, instead of a tent." Taylor giving a quick groan then walks over to the bike. As she gradually gets onto the bike, Taylor wonder more of what type of person Frank is. The moment she grabs Frank's waist tightly, Frank begins to pedal extremely fast. "Luckily this is a 3-gear bike, allowing us to move extremely fast with very little effort."

After 15 minutes the two children reach the gate of Viridian City. Officer Jenny walks from the security office and notices the two children. "Welcome to Viridian City, I need to see your IDs." Taylor confused looks at the officer, as Frank reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his Pokédex and gave Officer Jenny on the information about him. Seeing this, Taylor opens her bag and grabs her Pokédex also. "Here are your Pokédexs back, and have a wonderful time in Viridian City." After about 5 minutes after being allowed within the city limits, Frank and Taylor arrive at the Pokémon Center. After registering for the Pokémon League, Frank decides that it would also be a good idea to get rooms for him and Taylor. "Nurse Joy, do you have any rooms still available?"

The Young, Pink haired nurse gives the boy a warming smile. "Why yes. We have one room available with two twin beds." Even though Frank worried about what Taylor would say, he took the room and headed towards the cafeteria, where Taylor was located eating a small Caesar Chicken salad.

When Frank got himself a bottle of water and a bag of sun chips, he went to sit with Taylor. Noticing how small Frank's meal was, she started having questions about him. "Frank, if you don't mind can I ask you a couple of questions about yourself."

Frank's looking up from his bag of chips, gives Taylor a gentle smile and swallows the chips he was eating. "You can ask me anything you want, but I won't answer anything personal and if you don't mind I like all the questions to be asked at once. Is that okay?"

Taylor shook her head in approval, then takes in a deep breath. "What Pokémon did you start with? Did you catch any Pokémon on your way to Kanto? What's your favorite type of Pokémon? Do you like being with me?" After saying the final question, Taylor blushes red like a tomato yet again.

Frank's eyes bulged out his head when hearing the last question, then takes in a deep breath. "I started off with a Chimchar, which I named Blitz. Yes, I caught a Shinx named Rayne, on my way to the port of Jubilife City my favorite type of Pokémon are Fire types because of the burning passion I feel along with them. I think you are a wonderful person, and hopefully we can grow to be really good friends on this journey…" Frank then sees Taylor's eyes light up. "Now my question for you is, what Pokémon did you get from Professor Oak?"

"Why don't I just show you." Taylor pulls out a pokéball, then releases the creature from within it. It reveals to be a Bulbasaur.

Frank gets out of the bench, and picks up the Bulbasaur. After examining it, Frank pulls in the Pokémon and gives it a big hug. "Welcome to the family, little guy." Frank then looks over to Taylor, who's kind of jealous. "So did you decide to give the little guy a nickname?"

Taylor is handed back her Pokémon, begins to think. "I think I'm going to name him… Florence." The Bulbasaur then begins to giggle and cheer. "I think he likes the name." Then Taylor remembers something and reaches into her back and pulls out a Pokéball with a note on it. "The professor asked me to give this to you before we left. He said it was a new Pokémon for you since he could let the little guy fell left out since his friends where taken and he wasn't."

Frank read the note to himself, then stared at the ball for a short while. After staring for 2 minutes he decides it's time to reveal his new Pokémon. The ball opens up, releasing a white light that hits the ground. Once the light completely hits the ground it begins to take the shape. The light reveals to be a Squirtle, and the moment it's eyes landed on Frank it jumps into his arms. "Blast the Squirtle."

After finishing dinner, Frank and Taylor headed to their room. Frank explained to Taylor about why they needed to share and room, which she fully understood. When the two reached the room, Frank had fallen asleep in the bed and Taylor got ready in the bathroom. When she walked out, she noticed Frank fast asleep. So she walked over to him and gentle kissed him on his forehead. "Good night, sweet prince." She then quickly climbed into bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Battle with Love?

As Taylor woke up from her deep slumber, she turns to look towards Frank's bed, with happens to be nicely made but missing Frank. As Taylor started to look around for her friend, she notices a note pinned to her backpack. The note had read:

_Taylor, _

_I decided to go train Blitz, Rayne and Blast. Once you are ready. Come get me and we can go get breakfast after I clean up. Hope to see you soon. _

_- Frank_

_P.S. I need to ask you an important question about something I noticed this morning while I was in the bathroom and I'd really like some answers. _

Taylor read the final line 3 times and tried to figure out what Frank was taking out. When she gave up she decided to get ready and meet up with Frank. When she looked in the mirror, she noticed that the glitter from her lip gloss was still there. When she realizes this she begins to freak out and wonder if some of the glitter got on Frank's faces when she kissed him goodnight. Then she began to wonder why she even kissed him in the first place. As she continued to pander the same two question over and over again, while she got ready. When she finally gives up, she walks to the back of the Pokémon Center to find Frank's Pokémon attacking him for no reason. Without hesitation, grab he only Pokémon's ball and threw it. "Florence use Vine whip to Grab Blast and Rayne." The Pokémon did so, unleashing to vines from its back then grabbing Rayne (Shinx) and Blast (Squirtle) and hoisting them into the air.

With Rayne and Blast crying out in pain, Blitz and Frank then stopped dead in their track to see Rayne and Blast being by Taylor's Florence (Bulbasaur) using a Vine Whip. Frank seeing this, he runs over to Taylor, and not far behind is Blitz (Chimchar). "Taylor, why are you disrupting our training, by having Florence use Vine whip on Rayne and Blast?"

Taylor looking confusedly at Frank, as she sees Blitz walking behind Frank as its happy self again. "Wait… You mean to tell me you were training by having your Pokémon attack you? Why?" Frank looking at her intensely, she remembers that Florence is still holding Rayne and Blast. "Florence gentle place Blast and Rayne back on the ground, please." When Florence hears this, he lowers them to the ground and unties his vine from around them. "Florence return!" Taylor returning her Pokémon to it ball.

"Rayne, Blast, Blitz! Return!" Frank returns his Pokémon to their balls as well, then begins to walk away. Taylor quickly follows behind, asking the same questions over and over again. Frank finally turns around, grabs both of her arms and kisses her, then looks at her directly in the eyes. "I'll explain everything at breakfast, you go get breakfast as I go get cleaned up then we'll talk." Frank then walks into Pokémon Center, with Taylor still standing (who's completely spaced out) at the door holding her hands near her chest, as if her heart was about to explode right through her chest.

When she finally came to her senses, she walks into the Pokémon Center and heads straight to the cafeteria. As she waited in line to get her food she kept thinking out the kiss. _I can't believe Frank kissed me, but why? Why did he kiss me of all people? Does he have feelings for me?_ When she was finally out of the line, she noticed Frank walking into the cafeteria; she quickly ducks down into a booth and begins to eat her breakfast sandwich fast. When she starts to choke on her sandwich, Frank jumps out of line to help her by using the _Heimlich to get the clogged food out._ When Taylor is saved from getting choked by her breakfast, she begins to cry and thanking Frank, who holds her and rubs her back. After about five minutes, Frank is finally able to get his breakfast. When Frank returns with his food, he notices that her sandwich was the exact same why it was when he left and Taylor was distant. When she looked up to see that Frank was sitting across from her, he she did nothing till she opened to speak. "Thanks for saving me from choking, but why did you kiss me outside?"

When Frank heard the question, he suddenly began coughing because the water he was drinking when down the wrong pipe. Taylor starts to get up from her seat, when Frank looks up at her. "I'll be fine; you just caught me by surprise with that question. I'd figure you ask about the note first." Taylor easing back into seat, Frank begins to think of a real good explanation. When he finally can't figure a good enough reason, he looks to see Taylor staring right at him. "I guess the reason I kissed you was…. Have you ever had that feeling that you know someone that you've never met before? Well… That's the best reason of why I kissed you."

Taylor staring at him with an embarrassing look on her face, then suddenly kisses Frank. When she releases Frank from her lip lock, she smiles and giggles. "Now that you answered my first question, now it's time you answer my other question. Why were you training by having your Pokémon attack you?"

Frank looks at her and begins to smile. "As you know, Pokémon and humans grow through interacts and battles, but no one ever has tried being in a battle with Pokémon. So my training is to, know what this like to be a Pokémon in a battle. If I get injured than I'm getting closer to my Pokémon." Taylor with a confused look; then, finally understanding Frank and begins to eat her sandwich again, but slowly so not to choke again.

When the two finished breakfast, Taylor and Frank finished packing up and headed out on their journey. As they were about to walk out of the Pokémon Center, Frank remembered that he need to return the room key. When Frank returned back to Taylor, he noticed that she had her Bulbasaur on her head and the group continued on their journey. Once reaching Route 2, they notice a trainer having his Pikachu battle a Pidgey. After defeating the Pidgey, he walks over to it and reaches into the bag; then pulls out a Super potion and heels the injured bird. "Here you go little guy, hope you meet someone special." With it fully recovered from its injuries, the Pidgey flies and lands onto Frank's shoulder. The trainer noticing this, he decides walks over to Frank and Taylor. "I see that Pidgey seems to like you, huh?"

The trainer has long brown hair that was in a messy ponytail, he was wearing a yellow vest over a black shirt (that had the number three on it) and blue jeans that had a chain on it. His backpack was black with yellow stitching, and a white Pokéball symbol on the front pouch. His hat was black with a yellow Pokéball symbol in the middle. His necklace was silver with a pendant. The pendant was a yellow flower, with a reddish-orange octagonal gem in the middle. He was no older than 13 years old.

Frank petting Pidgey, notices Taylor is standing behind him. The trainer then places his hand between Frank and himself, as if he's offering a handshake. "By the why, I'm Matt from Vermilion City." Pidgey then flies off and makes its way into Viridian Forest.

Frank then accepting the handshake, gives Matt a nice warming smile. "I'm Frank from Sandgem Town in the Sinnoh region, and this girl behind me is Taylor; she's from Pewter City."

Taylor reaching her hand from over Frank's shoulder, reaches out to shake Matt's hand as well. "Pleased to meet you." After releasing from the handshake, Taylor walks from behind Frank and stands next to him.

"So… Frank, Taylor. Where are the two of you heading?"

Frank without a moment to spare. "We are actually heading to Pewter City, so I can battle for my first Gym badge and Taylor's first Pokémon Contest; but, we first need to get past Viridian Forest."

Matt with a warm smile, looks at the two kids. "I could lend through Viridian Forest."

Taylor with much glee, becomes overwhelmed with joy. "Thank you so much. You have no-"

Matt then suddenly interrupts Taylor in the middle of a sentence. "But Frank… You need to defeat me in a 3-on-3 battle. Do you agree?"

Taylor shocked by the remarks that Matt makes. But just as she was about to get in his face, Frank decides to get Matt's face instead. "You're on and I'm going to win." Frank then turns to Taylor. "Do you mind being the referee for this battle?"

After about 5 minutes of getting ready the two trainer stand 5 meters from each other and Taylor is standing the middle of them, holding both arms in the air. "The 3-on-3 battle between Frank and Matt will now begin!"

Matt quickly grabbing a Pokéball from his waist, throws it. "Go Beldum!" Then, a robotic lifeform that has a long body with a set of claws sticking out of its rear end with one large red eye in the center of its nearly-round head appears from the Pokéball.

"Go Blitz!"

"Beldum use Take Down"

"Blitz run towards a tree." As the battle begins Beldum uses its Take Down and crashes head on into a tree after Blitz jumped off the trunk and behind it. "Now use Ember!" Blitz then released little bits of flaming chucks at Beldum causing it to faint.

"Beldum is unable to battle. Blitz is the winner!"

"Beldum return!" Matt returning the Pokémon to it ball. "You did great my friend. Now… GO Charmander!" Then a little red lizard with a flame on it tail, appeared from its Pokéball. "Use dig!"

"Blitz stay on your toes bec-" Frank suddenly stop after Charmander knocks Blitz through the air. When blitz hits the ground, he instantly faints.

"Blitz is unable to battle! Charmander is the winner!"

Instead of Frank returning Blitz to it Pokéball, he runs up and grabs him. "Its ok buddy, you did great." Frank hugs Blitz, and as he is hugging him Blitz begins to grow with a white aura. As the white aura is appearing, Blitz's cuts start disappearing and he suddenly wakes up.

Taylor and Matt then suddenly run up to Frank, and instantly notice that Blitz is perfectly healed. Matt then lends in towards Frank. "Frank, I don't know what just happened but if you don't mind I'd like to end this battle and if you don't mind also; I would like to travel with you, if it's ok with you and Taylor?"

With Frank finally returning Blitz back to its ball, he turns to Matt. "I don't mind if Taylor doesn't mind." When Frank and Matt look out at Taylor, she agrees to letting Matt travel with her and Frank by shaking her head in agreement. After 5 minutes of finishing getting ready, the group of Frank, Taylor and Matt make their way towards Viridian Forest.


	6. Chapter 6 - Double Trouble in the Forest

Three hours passed since Frank, Taylor and Matt decided to walk through the Viridian Forest, but what she soon learned was they were walking in a big circle. Taylor finally sick of walking sits down on a cut tree trunk and begins to cry. "Frank, Matt. I'm tired of walking after all; we've been going in circles for the past 3 hours. Can we please relax and have some lunch?"

Frank begins to stare at Matt. "I think lunch would be a good idea, and then we'll have enough energy to continue on." Then, Matt sat down on the trunk and starts to pull out a pots and containers of Pokémon food. "What would you like two eat? I can make anything you want."

Frank begins to walk away and heads towards a tree. "If you don't mind I think I just going to eat some fresh fruit in these trees." Shortly after saying that, Frank jumps up and grabs one of the tree branches and begins to swing himself up onto it. When he finally on the branch, he starts to up from tree to tree, till he's no longer visible.

As Matt watches Frank, he turns towards Taylor and sees she is holding her chest. Matt seeing this, he begins to walk over to her and places his hand on her shoulder; which causes her to jump and make him chuckle on the inside._ This girl truly holds something in her heart for Frank, and I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy my time with them._ "So… Since Frank wants to eat fruit do you want something to eat? Remember, I can make anything you want. Just name it and I'll make it."

Taylor turns her head to realize that it's Matt who had placed her hand on her shoulder. "Do you mind making some soup?" Matt smiles and begins to pull out a large pot and some spoons out of his larger bag, which he had been carrying over his shoulder. Taylor walking over to the bag notices some many pots and pans, along with containers of plates and silverware. "Why do you carry so much stuff in your bag? Doesn't it get tiring carrying it around?"

Matt looks over at the concerned girl begins to grin and pulls out a bag of potatoes from his backpack. "The reason I carry so much stuff around is because I travel a lot, and I encounter so many people. Plus I love to cook for people but I love to battle more, so you can say that it's my hobby of-sorts." Taylor looks over to Matt and smiles. "Do you mind peeling and cutting the carrots and corn, while I get everything started."

Taylor then walks over to the cook and smiles. "Sure… I don't mind after all I would feel bad if I didn't help in some way after all." Matt then pulls out a bag of corn that had been pre-peeled and a bag of carrots out of his backpack. Then reaches into the large bag and pulls out the container of silverware, where he opens it up to pull out a peeler, along with a knife, and hands it to Taylor.

After about 20 minutes of cooking, Matt finally finishes the soup and extinguishes the fire uses to heat the soup. "Taylor! Soup is ready. Come get it while it's still hot." Then reaches into the large bag, pulling out two large bowls, two spoons, a latte and a couple of napkins and start to scoop some of the soup from the pot, into the two bowls.

As Taylor walks from the shadows of the tree, she holds a blanket and places it on the ground near the pot. Matt then hands her a bowl of soup and grabs one of the spoons for Taylor. "Thanks!" As she sits on the blanket and takes a bite, her eyes light up, like a fireworks on the Fourth of July. "This is amazing! Matt, where did you ever learn to cook like this?"

As Matt proud that Taylor likes his cooking, he begins to rub the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well… I actually learned from my good buddy Brock, who lives in Pewter City. Every time I went to go visit him he'd teach me how to cook, so I would have to rely on the Pokémon Centers. I think it came in handy, don't you think so?"

Taylor with a questionable look on her face begins to think until. "You said Brock of Pewter, right?" Matt nods his head in approval. "You don't mean Brock, as in the Former Gym Leader of the Pewter City?" After a short amount of time passing without an answer, Taylor leans in closer towards Matt. "Then that must mean you're a-" Before Taylor could finish her sentence, a large explosion could be heard and felt throughout the forest. Noticing which way the sound of the explosion came from, Taylor began to worry and turn towards Matt. "That came from the direction Frank headed early, I think he might be in trouble." Mat nodding his head in concern, begins to pack up all of the dishes, pots, pans and silverware. Once he was finished, the two runs towards the explosion source.

After 5 minutes of no-stop running, Taylor and Matt find Frank climbing a large machine-like Nidoking with a large red R in the middle of the chest plate. Matt seeing the large red R, begins to worry. "That's Team Rocket! But, why is Frank trying to fight them without Blitz or Rayne?"

As the two friends watch Frank climbing the machine, Frank shot up into the air then punched towards the ground. As Frank struggles to get up, Taylor and Matt run over to help him up, only to get shoved out of the way. "Get out of here, this is my fight not yours." Frank then bolts towards the machine.

Laughter can be heard from the machine, and a female voice can be heard coming from it first. "Insolent child, trying to defeat us without any Pokémon is like fighting a steamroller with both hands tied behind your back. It's pointless to try, so give up…"

Frank then climbing the machine, begins to yell towards female voice. "STOP YOU?! YOU THINK I'M TRAYING TO STOP YOU?! YOU'RE MORE STUPID THAN I THOUGHT! I'M JUST TRYING TO FREE THE PIDGETTO!"

Laughter can be heard from the machine again, but this time a male voice can be heard coming from it. "No one is going to call us stupid and get away with it!" As the machine tries to fling Frank again, Frank uses his belt to latch onto a rod and keep himself from being sent flying. As he continues his way up the machine, Frank climbs into the machine through the ear. "No way! The kid's in the machine. We have to stop him before–" A large crash from inside the machine, along with the male and female screaming. As the fight continues, the Nidoking machine begins to kneel down and open up his chest plate.

Once its opens, a woman with long beautifully silky smooth black hair wearing a black skirt, black dress boots, black gloves and black tank-top, with the red R in the middle of the chest comes crash down to the ground from the machine. Next, a man with short rugged white hair, a white t-shirt under a black muscle shirt with the red R in the middle of the chest, black gloves, charcoal jeans and black boots from the machine. After kicking then\m out of the machine, Frank comes climbing out from the chest and walks over to them. "Now, tell you who you are!"

The two begin to laugh. "You really want to know fine… But listen close with your eyes and ears.

Male: "A shrieking whine! A blast from the past! Spinning like a Gyro Ball and moving fast!

Female: "To the moon and beyond. "

Both: "What a blast! Administering justice with lightning speed! Bashing the bad guys, should we feel the need."

Male: "Carl!"

Female: "Sham"

Both: "Teaching the punks and losers a thing or two is what we do…"

Carl: "Now! Go Nidoking!

Sham: "Go Nidoqueen!"

As Nidos came out of there Pokéballs, Frank stood there and only grinned. Then grabbed one of his Pokéballs and threw it towards the two creatures. As the ball released its light to reveal a little blue turtle, Frank begins laughing which confuses the two Team Rocket members. Without saying a word the blue turtle launches a massive amount of water from its mouth and hits the Nidoqueen. The queen Pokémon then begins to fall back and hit the ground to reveal swirls in it eyes, which proclaims it being noticed out.

As the two members of Team Rocket sees this, Frank begins charging towards Nidoking and tackles it towards the ground. As the two fall towards the ground, the blast turtle then jumps into the air above the two. "Blast use Hydro Pump!" As if on instinct, the blue turtle hides itself into its sheel and begins spinning and releasing a massive amount of water, that soaks the Nidoking and Frank. After the water was down, Nidoking had swirls in its eyes as well and Frank begins to stand and turns toward the two members of Team Rocket. The two return their respective Nidos back to their Pokéballs and begins to run, but only to be stopped by a massive shot of water blasting the them off.

As Frank walks over to the his group, Frank pulls out a small machine that has a small map on its screen, and he points North. "I stole their Pokénav, so if we head this way we can get out." Frank then hands Matt the Pokénav. "You hang onto that I don't trust myself with that." As Frank begins to laugh, his eyes go blank he collapses to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7 - Concern with Questions

Two hours have passed since Frank's sudden collapse happened. Matt had been able to carry the almost lifeless-like body out of the Viridian Forest, with Taylor carrying the tired Blast (Squirtle) in her arms. As the group arrived in Pewter City, Matt who was carrying Frank and Taylor were confronted by blue haired female police officer. "Halt! Who might you be?"

Taylor walking up to the Officer holding a Pokédex in her hand. "My name is Taylor, I'm from the beautiful stone city known as Pewter City. I'm traveling with the man in yellow, named Matt, and the unconscious boy who is a trainer from the Sinnoh region, his name is Frank. We would like to enter the city so we may get Frank and his Squirtle some medical attention." Taylor then hands the Officer her Pokédex and reaches into Frank's backpack and grabs his Pokédex.

As the officer checks the data from Pokédexs, she begins to recognize Matt but without saying a word hands the Pokédexs back and allows the group to enter the city. "If you don't mind me asking, can you please explain to me what happened to the boy on your back?" As the officer points towards an unconscious Frank.

"We had an encounter with two members of Team Rocket; but before Taylor and I even began showed up, Frank had been fighting them to save a Pidgeotto." As Matt said the name of the Pokémon, Pidgeotto had comes flying out of the forest and headed towards the group. "Look it's Pidgeotto!" Pidgeotto then landed next to Matt and tapped one of the balls on Frank's belt, which absorbed him proclaiming Pidgeotto had been Frank's Pokémon.

As the officer and the two trainers try to figure out what just happened, Taylor regains her focus and turns towards Matt, "Hey… We need to get Frank and Blast some help, so I think we might need to get going." Officer Jenny then walks away leaving the two trainers.

As Matt hears the words of Taylor he begins to places Frank on the ground and rubs his shoulders. "Yeah, you are right but I need to rest. After all I've been carrying him for two hours, and my shoulders are sore." Without saying a word, Taylor walks over to Matt and hands Blast to Matt; then places Frank on her back and begins to carry him. "So I'm guessing you'll carry your boyfriend?"

As Taylor blushes, she begins to get angry at Matt who began to laugh at his comment. "He's not my boyfriend!" Taylor then pulls out a frying pan and hits Matt over the back of the head with it. "Serves you right, jerk." And she begins to walk away with a smirk and a bit of blush, towards the city.

After being able to catch-up with Taylor, since Matt had been knocked for a loop by her; the two arrived in front of large light grey house, with a beautiful garden of flowers and fresh fruit in the front yard, which had been fenced off. As the two enter the fenced area, they are approached by a young boy around the age of six with short, rugged brown hair. The boy was wearing a blue shirt with a picture of a Pokéball and black shorts. The young boy runs over at hugs Taylor's leg with much love, which make Taylor smile. "Taylor, you home! Johnny hope you bring Pokémon home so Johnny can play with." The little bit then runs up to the front door and opens it. "Mommy, Daddy! Taylor is home!"

As the Matt and Taylor walks into the house, they are greeted by a woman with long, silky pink hair in a beautiful red dress with ruby heels, coming from the upstairs. When the woman sees the two travelers and sees Taylor carrying Frank, who is still out cold, she rushes down the stairs and runs over to Taylor. "My word… Taylor, honey, go place him on the couch in the living room and I'll have your father take a look at him." Taylor did as the woman told and laid Frank on a long brown leather couch, then placed a light sky blue blanket over him. After doing that she decided to leave the room, leaving Frank alone with Matt watching over him in the doorway.

Within the matter of 20 minutes, Frank began to gain consciousness and starts to scream in pain; as if he was being tortured slowly. Matt had ran from the doorway towards Frank and removed the blanket from him. As he did that, Taylor hearing the screams ran towards the living room to see a screaming Frank fighting with Matt, who was trying to hold and calm Frank down. As Taylor came running over to the couch, Frank had kicked Matt off of him and tried to run away; but with the pain so excruciating he was only able to lift himself off the couch before falling to the floor. Taylor, seeing this, had tried to calm Frank down by taking with him; Frank not listening pushed Taylor to the side and tried to get up and run. As he finally gets himself to stand-up her feels someone embrace him and he begins to calm down but continues to fight the person off. When he finally calms down, he realizes that the person embracing him was Taylor.

Shortly after realizing Taylor had been embracing him, Frank decided to try and gain Taylor's forgiveness; but before he had a chance to say anything, a man with short but silky black hair wearing a red Surgical Scrub under a white lab coat appeared in the doorway. The man walked over to Taylor and gave her a hug. "Don't worry Taylor; he'll be in good hands. Just let me take care of this." After releasing Taylor from his hug, the man then walked over to Frank and began to look at him with had walked out of the room, only after grabbing Matt who had been knocked for a loop by Frank.

As she headed into the kitchen, she noticed the women from earlier holding a scared Johnny in her arms. Taylor walked over to the table and placed Matt in one of the chair and proceeded to sit by grabbing the chair next to him. "Hey mom…" The women, revealing to be Taylor's mother, looks up from the scared Johnny to her daughter, she begins to notice a strange concerned but questioning face which makes her wonder. "Is it strange to feel like you've known someone you're entire life even though you have just met them?"

As Taylor's mother is completely shocked by her daughter's question, she begins to wonder if it had been one of the two boys that she had feelings for; but without hesitation she decided to ask her young daughter. "So which of the two boys is it?"

After hearing the question, Taylor's face became very red with embarrassment and looks over to see Matt _'asleep'_ in the chair with his hair covering his eyes. When she looks back at her mother, Taylor sees that Johnny was no longer in her arms and was running out of the room, full of excitement and joy like a little kid should. Taylor then leans over the table and motions her mother to come close. "It's the boy I was caring when we arrived. I met him at Professor Oak's lab in Pallet Town and when I met him I felt attracted to him. I felt like I knew him all my life, but things turned strange when he kissed me at-"

"YOU KISS?!" Taylor's mother suddenly cutting off her daughter, which causes Matt to_ 'wake up'_ and begins laughing.

"I knew that something was up when I met you two outside Viridian Forest, I should have seen it when you became concerned for him after he left to get himself food." Taylor and her mother suddenly hearing the comment made by Matt turn to look at him with a killing instinct. Even though they looked like he was going to die, Matt continued to laugh till he decided to get up and leave the room. Once the sound of laughter couldn't be heard anymore, the two women looked at each other and Taylor began to blush.

As she was about to speak Frank came walking into the kitchen, not wearing a shirt but his torso being bandaged up, and decides to take the seat was next to Taylor. Taylor's face suddenly became even more red as she could see the more impressive physique of Frank, even though he was taped up. "So I see that you decide to tell your mother about the kiss in Viridian City, huh? And I'm guessing that you tried to whisper it to her but do to the scream, Matt knew found out an that's why he was laughing?" Taylor could do nothing but nod her head in approval. "Well figures as much…"

Frank and the two girls sat there for a while till Taylor's father walked into the he took his seat next to Taylor's mother, he leaned on the table and stared at Frank intensely. "Young man, I understand that you kissed my daughter and I can see that you are attracted to her; but as a father I should be concerned. The fact is I'm more concerned in how you were injured?"

Frank suddenly realizing that Taylor and Matt never appeared until the finally moments of the battle, decided it was time to tell them. "Hold on one second..." Frank then walks over to the doorway. "Matt, can you head to the kitchen I need to take to you!" As he begins to walk towards his seat again, Matt comes walking into the room and sits between Taylor and her mother. "Now that Matt is here I think it's time I tell you what had happened with Team Rocket…"


	8. Chapter 8 - Flash of the Past

As Frank sits at the kitchen table trying to think of a way to explain what happened between him and Team Rocket, he feels a light touch of a hand on his shoulder. When he looks over to the owner of the hand, Frank realizes it is Taylor's hand. As the two stare at each other with deep concern, Frank takes a deep sigh of relief. "Okay… This is what happened."

_** ~ Flashback ~** _

As Frank is jumping from tree to tree in the Viridian Forest, he begins to hear rustling and as he looks to see where the sound is coming from he notices a Pidgeotto flying straight towards him. With no time to move out of the way, Frank collides head first into the Pidgeotto; which sends them crash through the branch and leaves towards the forest floor. "Okay… That really hurt!" When Frank notices a heavy feeling on his chest, he looks to see Pidgeotto laying on him. As the pokémon begins to stir, Frank rubs the Pidgeotto's head and gives it a warm smile. "Are you ok, Pidgeotto?" With the question the pokémon give a definite nod and begins to get off Frank, allowing him to get up himself.

When the Pidgeotto tried flying away, it had been able to get three feet off the ground before crashing back down. Frank seeing this runs over to check on the Bird pokémon and noticed it wing had been slightly bent, which caused it unable to maintain the power to keep it balanced when trying to fly. Feeling bad about the accidently damage, Frank decides to try and help the Pidgeotto. "I'm going to take you back to my campsite and see if any of my friends can get you some help." As he places the Pidgeotto a small explosion happens with such a tremendous amount of wind force that knocks the Pidgeotto and Frank into nearby trees.

As Frank tries to stand back up, he notices one of his empty pokéballs lying in front of Pidgeotto. Unable to stand Frank begins to crawl towards the pokéball, but the Pidgeotto seeing the pokéball taps it beak on the button and is absorbed into the spherical device. After shaking a couple of times, the pokéball dinged and Frank finally was able to reach the ball.

As he pulled the ball towards him, a much larger crash is heard and a huge gust of wind sends crashing into another tree; which causes Frank to drop the pokéball and release the hurt Pidgeotto. As tree begin to fall, the site of the Team Rocket's machine could be seen _(AU: If you don't know what the machine looks like, then go back to Chapter 5)_ destroying the surrounding forest under its tracks. Frank looking over to the Pidgeotto, who has gotten up and is waddling over to him, begins to wave him away. "Pidgeotto, I need you to head northwest. There you will find my friends. Get yourself help then come back for me." The Pidgeotto listening to its new trainer begins heading the direction it was told, until a large metallic hand from the Rocket's machine grabs the Pokémon and places it inside a glass orb in its chest. "Let go of my friend you fiend!" As a shot of adrenaline coursing through his veins, Frank shoots up and begins running towards the machine; which leads to be smashed back into the same tree he just hit. Without a second thought, Frank begins charging towards the machine once again. (AU: The rest of this story happened in Chapter 5)

_**~ Time Skip, Flashback ends ~**_

Frank lifts his head up off his hands, looks towards the group of people and smiles. "Then Taylor and Matt showed up." Frank looks over to Taylor, then over to Matt. Seeing a very surprised look on their faces, Frank gets up out of his chair and unclips a pokéball from him belt. "I'm going to get this little guy some help. Then I'm heading over to the Pewter City Gym, so I can register my challenge." With that said, Frank walked out of the kitchen and out of the front door.

As Frank walks down the street, he notices a large boulder-like building and without thinking walks up to the building. Once at the building, he opens the big metal door and begins walking into the darkness of the inside. Once inside, the doors slam shut and the lights turn on to reveal a pokémon stadium. "I see you have come to challenge for the Pewter City gym badge." The mysterious young voice came from a lightly tanned young man about 11 years old, wearing a light grey t-shirt and black jeans. "My name is Forrester, and I'm the leader of this gym! So if you are ready then-" The young man is cut off with Frank reaching his hand out.

"Forrester, my name is Frank from Sandgem Town. As much as I would like to battle you right now, I currently can't. As you can see by the way my arm is taped up, I was recently injured due to an encounter with Team Rocket. The only pokémon that I have to battle at this type are tired and injured." Forrester looking at Frank with a concerned and confused look nods his head in some understanding. "However, I will battle you once I've healed my pokémon and gotten some reason." Frank walks out of the gym, waving goodbye to his future opponent. Once out of the gym, he begins walking throughout the town. After 20 minutes of searching and asking directions, Frank finally finds the pokémon center. Once inside, Frank is greeted by a lovely Nurse Joy and an older looking Forrester wearing a Lab coat. "Hi… I'd like to get this Pidgeotto I caught earlier today check-up on, as well as my other pokémon; if that's ok?" Frank unclipping all of his pokémon off his belt and onto the table between the couple and himself.

Nurse Joy concerned with the boy's arm, looks over to him and begins feeling the arm gently. "May I ask, what exactly happened to you?" Frank then begins to tell the story of what happened to him and Pidgeotto. After the story was finished, Frank notices the older man with a very pained look on his face and gripping his hand so tightly, that his knuckles turn white. "Well… I'll take care of your pokémon and you can have a seat and relax." Frank agreeing to this, gives Nurse Joy and graceful bow and walks over to the nearby couch.

After about 5 minutes of relaxing, Frank hears footsteps coming from behind him; which causes him to jump from his seat and be face-to-face with the older looking man. "My name is Brock." This man, Brock, then places his hand in front of him offering a handshake. Frank willingly accepts and sits back down in the couch with Brock cross from him. "I'd like to talk about Team Rocket… I spent 5 years of my life battling three of the same members, over and over again. Each time they tried to steal my friend's Pikachu. His name was-"

"Ash. You guys tried together a lot. You guys travelled Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh together." After saying that Brock started at Frank with the most undesirable confused face ever seen. Realizing what he said, Frank turns red with embarrassment and begins scratching the back of his head. "I meet Ash, back at Professor Oak's Lab. He started telling me stories about your travels, plus I did research on Ash beforehand." Before Brock could reply, the door of the Pokémon Center had been open, which causes Brock back to work and Frank awed by the trainer.

The trainer was a young black male. The boy has short black hair, he was wearing a red jacket (with black stripes across the biceps and torso) over a black shirt and black jeans that was being held up with a red belt. His backpack was black with red stitching, and a red pokéball symbol on the front pouch. His hat was black with a red pokéball symbol in the middle. His necklace was gold. He was no older than 11 years old and about two inches taller than Frank. The boy seeing Frank started in awe as well. "Frank?"

"Davonte?"

* * *

**AU: I'd like to take this time to tell you... Davonte is Frank's Rival of the story. Both know each other because both are from our world. More explaination of how Davonte was teleported to the Pokémon world in the next chapter. But, I think it's time I get the reader involved.**

**_What kind of relationship should Davonte and Frank's rivalry be like?_**

**_1) A Gary and Ash type - One is overconfident and cocky who insults the other_**

**_2) Friendly - Gives advice to one other because they're friends_**

**_3) Advancement - One is always trying to gain the upper hand over the other_**

**_What should Pidgeotto's nickname be? (The name is all up to you, just nothing sex related)_**

**The poll for this ends on April 7th, so make sure you review your thoughts and answers...**


	9. Chapter 9 - Old Friend, New Rival

As Frank and this mysterious trainer, Davonte continue to look at one other; a strange feeling of tension begins to fill the Pokémon Center. The two men stare at each other as if they want to kill one another. Both trainers begin to walk towards the other, getting faster and faster till they're almost running. The two finally stop running when they lock into a handshake and huge smiles on their faces. The strange tension suddenly replace with the sense of love and friendship. Davonte and Frank stand their holding the handshake for the longest amount of time in complete silence, till Frank decides to end it. "What are you doing here, Davonte? Your parents said you ran away from home, almost 2 months ago."

Davonte just stared at his friend with the most confused look on his face. "Ran away? I didn't run away. I was transported here after I fell asleep in a tree outside my house. When I woke up, I was in Blackthorn City. When I realized where I was I decided to start traveling the world and maybe win the Pokémon League. So I travelled to New Bark Town and got my starter Pokemon, then went to Goldenrod City, got on the Magnet Train, travelled from Saffron City to Pallet City, got my Pokedex from Professor Oak and I won my Boulder badge yesterday and was planning on leaving today but I saw you unconscious and being cared. So I decided to stay in town to see if it was really you." Frank began to laugh in embarrassment and tell Davonte the story about his scuffle with Team Rocket, how he was transported to the world and about his travelling companions. Davonte learning about Taylor and Matt, he notices that Frank was going giving describing her more than Matt. "So… Do you like Taylor?" As Frank stares in shock at Davonte, but before he can speak he's cut off by Davonte. "And don't you try to lie to me, because I can tell when you do."

Frank realizing defeat takes a deep sigh and begins walking back over to his pervious seat with Davonte. "I guess you can say I like her. I mean… When I'm with her, I can't feel anything but happiness and bliss. Like… The world is perfect and it's because of her." When the two finally sit down, Davonte notices the smile on Frank's face. "I know I'm changing the subject, but I have to ask. What pokémon do you have currently?"

Davonte with a huge smile on his face, stands up and tosses up 5 pokéballs. When the lights from the balls vanish Frank is surprised by the pokémon on his friend's team. "We have my starter pokémon, Croconaw. Then we have the first pokémon I caught in Johto, Dratini; the first pokémon I caught when coming to Kanto, Pidgey and finally the two Nidorans _**(AU: The two Nidorans are male and female, the reason he has both it because I can make it that way)**_ I caught yesterday." As Frank looks at Davonte's pokémon, he is surprised on the amount of effort that the group had. But what really surprised Frank was that Davonte's starter pokémon had already evolved and was stuck in deep thought. Davonte snapped Frank out of his thoughts when he placed his hand on his shoulder, causing Frank to jump. "So, what pokémon do you have so far? Since you came from Sinnoh I bet you have awes-"

Davonte was cut off in mid-sentence when the PA went off. "Frank, your pokémon are fully recovered. Please come to the front desk and pick them up, thank you." Frank hearing Nurse Joy's voice, he walks over to the front desk to see a smiling Nurse Joy behind the desk with 4 pokéballs on a plastic tray. "Your pokémon have made a full recovery, but I did suggest you keep Pidgeotto from any battles or intense training, it will take at least a full day for her wing to fully recover."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." As Frank begins to clip his pokéballs onto his belt he realizes something. "DID YOU SAY PIDGEOTTO WAS A FEMALE?!" This outburst of Frank caused the sweet nurse to be completely taken off guard and move back in fear.

"Why, yes. Your Pidgeotto is certainly a female. But please don't yell inside the Pokémon Center, some trainers are trying to rest from their long journeys." The nurse said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"I'm sorry about that Nurse Joy… I just didn't expect that Pidgeotto was a female with that fiery attitude she saw showing when I met her. But thank you for your help." Frank began to walk towards the doors of the Pokémon Center, when he realized Davonte was still following him. "Sorry, dude. I completely forgot about you. How about I make it up to you, by displaying my team?" With that said, Davonte nodding in approval and the two trainers head outside and towards the training area. After reaching the area, Frank unclipped all of this pokémon's pokéballs from his belts and released them. As soon as the light around them was gone, Blitz (Chimchar) ran up onto Frank's shoulder, Rayne (Shinx) jumped into Frank's arms and Blast (Squirtle) ran over and hugged Frank's leg. Pidgeotto feeling left out of the love begins to cry, which causes the rest of Frank's pokémon to walk over and hug Pidgeotto; which happened to surprise her. Once the pokémon finished hugging, the notice Davonte and his pokémon (AU: Davonte's pokémon followed him the whole time) and began to greet them. "Okay team. Line up, so I can fully introduce you guys to Davonte." With that said Frank's pokémon wasted no time and lined up in order of capture. "We have my starter pokémon, Blitz the Chimchar. Then we have my first capture of my journey and Sinnoh, Rayne the Shinx. Blast the Squirtle was given to me by Professor Oak; and my first capture of Kanto, Paige the Pidgeotto."

"Honestly the names are very confusing, but considering how long I've know you Frank, they seem just like something you would–" Davonte was caught off when a random Shadow ball attack came from the surrounding Forest. Lucky everyone was able to dodge the attack, but it soon another shadow ball came from the forest and aimed directly towards Frank. With no time to dodge, Frank took the attack head on. When the smoke cleared, Frank had his arms cross was completely unharmed and glowing a clear light blue around his entire body. Davonte seeing this was in complete shock. "Now that's something you don't see every day." After saying that the strange aura-like light disappeared, causing Davonte to focus on forest. "I don't know who you are, but you better come out before we come after you." With that said, two Eevees come bolting out of the forest and quickly tackled all of Davonte and Frank's pokémon.

Frank with a sudden smile on his face looks at Davonte, who also has a smile on his face. "Davonte, if you don't mind. I'm going to capture one. If you want you can capture the other one." Davonte nodding his head in approve, as Blitz and Dratini are the first two the get up. "Blitz, I need you to focus on battling the Eevee on the right. I'm going to capture it." Blitz hearing this turns his main focus towards the Eevee that he was told to focus on. "Blitz use Flame Wheel!" With that Blitz start rolling at a high speed, lookin like a wheel of fire towards Eevee. But Eevee dodged the attack by digging underground. When Blitz stopped his attack, he walked over to the hole and was suddenly hit by a Shadow ball. "Blitz, are you okay? Can you continue battling?" Blitz was barely able to stand, when an idea popped into Frank's head. "Blitz use Flame Wheel and jump into the hole." Blitz quickly start up his attack and jumped into the hole.

Soon after jumping in Blitz came flying out of the ground with Eevee in contact, Eevee hit the ground hard and was barely able to stand; as Blitz gracefully landed on the ground. Seeing his opportunity in capturing Eevee, Frank quickly grabbed one his empty pokéballs and enlarged it. "Now's my chance, to capture it. Go Pokéball!" Frank quickly threw the pokéball and hitting the Eevee on the head, which caused it to be absorbed into the ball. After three shakes of the ball, the red light finished with a quick flash and it stopped shaking; which announced a successful capture. Frank quickly ran over and picked pokéball. "I just caught an Eevee!"

When Frank turns to look at Davonte, he sees Davonte running over to pick up his pokéball. "Look like I caught an Eevee as well." The two begin laughing but are shortly interrupted by sound of someone walking up to the two trainers. When Davonte see the person he runs up to her, holding a random set of flowers. "Hello beautiful… My name is Davonte, and I would like to-" Davonte was cut off when he was suddenly punched him in the back of the head, which caused Davonte to hit the ground. When Davonte turned to see who punched him, a sudden strike of fear appeared; as he sees Frank standing over him, who has killer intent in his eyes. "I'm guessing this Taylor, am I right Frank?"

Taylor couldn't help but giggle at the protectiveness of Frank. "So Frank… You seem to be talking about me with this friend of yours." Taylor then walks over and gets close to Frank's face, which begins to turn red with embarrassment. "Care to explain?" Frank just begins to laugh with embarrassment and scratching the back of his head.

Davonte finally getting up off the ground, walks behind Frank and places his hands on his shoulders. "Well I'd better get going. You two seem to talk about some things in private. Frank just a bit of advice about Forrester, make sure you keep your guard up if he uses Rhyhorn because its speed and power isn't easy to keep up with." With that being said, Davonte walks off.

* * *

AU: I had a few of my friends make the comment that it confusing with the Pokemon, so I've decided to give you a list of the Pokemon on the teams by Trainer. I don't believe in levels because they are pointless, and it would be a complete disadvantage.

**Frank's Team:**

Chimchar (Blitz)

- Ability: Blaze

- Moves: Flame Wheel, Dig, Scratch and Growl

Shinx (Rayne)

- Ability: Intimate

- Moves: Sparks, Charge, Bite, Tackle

Squirtle (Blast)

- Ability: Torrent

- Moves: Hydro Pump, Withdraw, Tail Whip, Tackle

Pidgeotto (Paige)

- Ability: Keen Eye

- Moves: Quick Attack, Sand Attack, Wing Attack, Whirlwind

Eevee (?)

- Ability: Blaze

- Moves: Shadow Ball, Dig, Quick Attack and ?

* * *

**Taylor's team:**

Bulbasaur (Florence)

- Ability: Overgrowth

- Moves: Leech Seed, Vine Whip, and Tackle

* * *

**Matt's Team:**

Beldum:

- Ability: Reckless

- Move: Take Down

Pikachu:

- Ability: Static

- Moves: Volt Tackle, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack and Iron Tail

Charmander:

- Ability: Blaze

- Moves: Ember, Smokescreen, Scratch and Growl


	10. Message to the Fans

This is not a chapter but a message to all of the readers...

I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart, to everyone who's read, reviewed, followed and/or favorite'd this fan fiction. As a special thanks to the viewer I will be picking five readers to be a gym leader in the story. The following gyms will be based on a single type. The following gyms that need new gym leaders are for Cinnabar City, Saffron City, Lavender Town and Silverline Town. I know that Lavender town doesn't have a gym, but I feel like the Pokemon town should have some point in the story. As for Sivlerline Town, it will be a new town that I will be introducing after Vermillion City that will be a double battle gym with two types. So if you would like to become a gym leader you have until May 1st at 8pm Est to sign up for a chance. After that I will once the winners, all winners will be randomly drawn.

* * *

As for the information of become a gym leader you will need to include the following items in your message:

Name of character:

Type of personality:

The Pokemon Team (Make sure all pokemon are the same type one way or another):

Moves & Abilities of Pokemon:

Name of Gym Badge:

* * *

Please do _NOT_ have anything that you would see on a high school research paper; which means nothing dirty or sex related. Thank you for your time and hope you enjoy the rest of the story.


	11. Chapter 10 - A Contentious Morning

**I would like to formally apologize to everyone you followed this story, and were expecting a new chapter. After two or three months, the next chapter of Frank's Pokemon journey is revealed but before that I'd like to reply to all reviews from Chapter 9 and the Author's note.**

Anonymousfornow: I really thank you for your wonderful comments. I'm also writing (or continuing) a Naruto story is you are interested to read.

Species Unknown: Davonte is based almost exactly off of the real one, the reason Frank hit him is going to be revealed in this chapter.

* * *

As the morning sun beams its blinding light through the window in the guest bedroom of Taylor's house in Frank's face, he covers his head with the bed covers to avoid the harsh light from his eyes. As he seems to fall back asleep, Johnny comes busting into the room and jumps on top of Frank. Frank suddenly screams in pain, Johnny not knowing what he did quickly jumps off the bed and begins to cry. Frank hearing this quickly gets out of the bed, revealing to be wear red flannel sleeping pant and slightly bloody bandages around his chest, and goes to comfort the crying little boy. "Hey… Johnny, I'm sorry I screamed. It's not your fault."

The young boy began to wipe up his tears. "It's not?" Frank shaking his head no; Johnny then harshly hugs into the chest of Frank, which cause Frank to cringe in pain but not let the boy see it. The little boy then looked up to his big brother-like figure. "Mommy and Taylor took me to wake you up to get ready for breakfast and your gym battle."

"Tell them I'll be down after I freshen up, ok?" With that being said, Johnny nods his head in approval and runs out of the bedroom towards the kitchen. Frank rubbing the back of his head walks to the nearby dresser and grabs a set of clean clothes and walks into the guest bedroom's bathroom. Turning on the water to get the water warm enough to stand in, Frank begins to try removing his bandages but seem to not be able to. "Damn bandages won't come off, I think I need-"

"Help?" A feminine voice suddenly cuts off Frank, causing his to jump and turn quickly. Once Frank is fully turned around, he sees Taylor leaning in the door way wearing a pink shirt and black jeans. "Listen I wanted to talk but I see you're about to get clean and seem to have some trouble. _So…_ How about I help remove the bandages and once you are done in the shower I help apply new bandages?"

"Sure, I don't mind getting help." With that being said Frank turns his back to Taylor, which she then walks over and begin removing the bandages. As Taylor is removing the bandages off of Frank, she can help but touch his back with light and a gently strokes. With him feeling the gently touch of Taylor across sections of his back, Frank can't feel anything but a great deal of erotic pleasure.

The pleasure increased even more when Taylor decided to wrap her arm around Frank's torso and stroke his chest as she removed the bandages. Once she was finished removing the bandages, Taylor gently closed her arms around Frank's stomach and placed her head in between his shoulder blades. As he felt comfort starting to creep in, it suddenly went away when he began to feel a warm but wet substance running down his back with small dreadful moans. "Why did you do it? Why are you playing with my heart?"

When Frank was able to loosening the grip of Taylor's arms, he turns around so Taylor's head is on his chest and begins stroking her hair in comfort. "Taylor, please look at me." Taylor then squeezed tighter into his chest, which caused a sharp pain to travel throughout Frank's chest making him wince. Taylor feeling the sudden jump of Frank, she looks up to see Frank with a pained smile on his face. "I promise whatever I did to make you think I was playing with your heart, I am truly sorry; but you need to understand that everything that has and will happen on this journey to us, we can do it together. As long as I have you and Matt by my side, we can take on any challenge that crosses our path. Whether it's a gym battle, a contest or personal problems. We can through it."

Taylor looks into Frank's eyes seeing the determination and kindness in them. As she looks deeper into Frank's eyes and falls almost into a trace of some sort. Without thinking Taylor begins to wrap her arms around Frank's neck and give him a very passionate kiss. As Taylor pulls Frank in toward her to get a much more passionate kiss, she jumps on to him wrapping her legs round his stomach. This causes Frank to begin losing his balance and fall backwards into the warm shower and pulling down the curtain, Taylor getting wet from the shower is completely oblivious to the water.

"Taylor, honey… Did you wake Frank up and tell him to get ready?" A sweet female voice and footsteps can be heard coming from the hallway. When the footsteps stop, Taylor's mom is standing in the doorway. "Taylor, what are you doing to Frank?!" This sudden outburst of Taylor's mom was able to snap Taylor out of her trance to realize that she was sitting on top of Frank and was warm but soaked from the shower. Taylor quickly gets off Frank and runs out of the bathroom, slipping past her mom swiftly. With Taylor now running away crying of embarrassment, her mom quickly looks back to see Frank struggling to get out of the shower; so she quickly goes to help him. "Frank… I need you to get ready. After you do that, I want you to talk to Taylor. I think maybe if you talked to her, she will be able to calm down."

"Mam, we all do respect. I don't think that I'm the best person that should talk to her, after this little 'moment' we just had." Frank saying in a confident, but unsure, voice. Taylor's mom understanding the uncomfortable situation between the two teens, but she really hoped that the two would end up together.

"Well hopefully, if not maybe, Taylor will calm down after I talk to her." Taylor's mom then walks over to the bedroom closet and putts out two walky-talkies and places it next to Frank's extra pile of clean clothes. "Once you are all dried up and have placed your pants on, use this to contact one of us so we can help re-wrap the rib cages; okay?" Frank could to nothing but nod in approve as the mother walks out of the room and closes the door behind her.

* * *

_~ Time Skip of 10 minutes ~ _

* * *

Once Frank had dried himself off to where he was barely damp and places his pants. Once the clean pants _(which are black with a white stripe going down each leg)_ on, get grabs the device left for him to obtain help and begins speaking into it. "This is Red Devil needing assistance from anyone who's available, over!"

After about 30 seconds of waiting a reply a voice came over. "This is Yellow Flash, assistance in the form of Cherry Blossom is on the way, over!" The moment the voice was finished talking, Taylor walked into the room with a small blush on her face with her head looking towards the ground. Frank clearly could understand the embarrassment of Taylor. "Frank, I-"

Taylor with the strength she could bare in her voice, he tried to speak with only little coming out before getting cut off with a surprised response from Frank. "I Love You, Taylor…" Taylor unable to bare the guilty of the mistakes made earlier in the day tries to run, only to be held in place by her arm being held by Frank. Trying to break free from the grip with no success, she continued to struggle until her lips feel a warm but wet skin like sensation on them. She opens her eyes to see Frank kissing her with so much love and passion that she feels like a cube of sugar melting in a warm cup of coffee, then decides to push her lips with as much love and passion onto Frank's lips.

After several seconds of kissing the two are interrupted when a cough is heard; when Frank and Taylor look to see where the source of the cough came from, all they see is a serious looking Matt leaning against the doorway. "I hate to interrupt the make-out session taking place here; but I highly suggest that you two hurry up and get breakfast, so Frank can get make it for his gym battle against Forrester." With that being said, Matt walked from the door way to the kitchen. As Taylor quickly and precisely wraps the bandages around Frank's torso; leaving it to where it was snug, but allowed Frank to move freely. She left the room after giving one more kiss on Frank's cheek, which then allowed Frank to gather his stuff and get his shirt on.

* * *

After getting breakfast and cleaning the dishes, the group of Frank, Matt and Taylor rush to the Pewter City Gym. When they got there, they are greeted by Davonte with his new Eevee sitting perched on his shoulder proudly. "Hey Frank, hey Taylor." Davonte says as he and Frank extend their hands into a handshake which leads to an intense stare-off between the two ending in heart-warming smiles. The two release their grips and Davonte walks over to Matt and stares at him for a couple of seconds and extending his hand towards Matt before speaking again. "You must be Matt; hopefully the next time we meet I can get the chance to battle you."

Matt seeing the kind jester of Davonte, he accepts the handshake. "Hopefully, that battle can come soon. But, for now this moment is for Frank and let's gives him all the support we can give."

Frank then turns towards the big metal doors of the gym and pushes them open. "Forrester! I have come to challenge you gym for its Boulder badge!"

* * *

Will Frank defeat Forrester or fall to a rocky defeat? How will the relationship of Frank and Taylor develop from their current state? Find out in the next exciting chapter of **Pokémon: A New Beginning**..._**! **_

* * *

**Frank's Team:**

Chimchar (Blitz)

- Ability: Blaze

- Moves: Flame Wheel, Dig, Scratch and Growl

Shinx (Rayne)

- Ability: Intimate

- Moves: Sparks, Charge, Bite, Tackle

Squirtle (Blast)

- Ability: Torrent

- Moves: Hydro Pump, Withdraw, Tail Whip, Tackle

Pidgeotto (Paige)

- Ability: Keen Eye

- Moves: Quick Attack, Sand Attack, Wing Attack, Whirlwind

Eevee (?)

- Ability: Blaze

- Moves: Shadow Ball, Dig, Quick Attack and ?

* * *

**Taylor's team:**

Bulbasaur (Florence)

- Ability: Overgrowth

- Moves: Leech Seed, Vine Whip, and Tackle

* * *

**Matt's Team:**

Beldum:

- Ability: Reckless

- Move: Take Down

Pikachu:

- Ability: Static

- Moves: Volt Tackle, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack and Iron Tail

Charmander:

- Ability: Blaze

- Moves: Ember, Smokescreen, Scratch and Growl

* * *

Also if someone could make a picture of Frank's Taylor's and Matt's Teams that would be great._**  
**_


End file.
